This invention relates to new and useful improvements in an aid of a type arranged to be attached to a fishing line to facilitate casting.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,587, a casting aid is provided which has temporary attachment to a fish line for the purpose of casting a lure or bait selected distances, including long distances. Such casting aid employs a body member having a hook-shaped arm at one end for releasable engagement with a fishing line. The structure also employs a casting weight and a buoyant member, the latter member upon being submerged rotating the body member on a fulcrum provided by the casting weight in an arrangement that disengages the hook-shaped arm from the fishing line. By means of such structure, an inexpensive weight is arranged to be tied to the casting aid, and after the cast has been made and submerged, the entire aid separates from the fishing line and is thus always disposable. Although a releasable weight casting apparatus has heretofore been provided, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,592, the disposable casting aid and the buoyant operating portion of my U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,587 constituted a substantial improvement in the art.